


Practice

by cuddlingclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, this is kind of bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingclemmings/pseuds/cuddlingclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal agrees to be Luke's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Michael watched as Luke flopped down beside him on the sofa, a loud sigh escaping from his lips.   
"Nice to see you too," Michael yawned, Luke's call to come down and unlock the door for him had woken him despite it being half past two in the afternoon.  
"Are your parents in?" Luke questioned.  
"Uh, no, are you okay Luke? You're acting pretty weird," Luke sighed again at Michael's question  
"I'm freaking out a bit," he admitted, seeming to shrink in on himself a little.  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked, pulling Luke closer to him and into a hug. Luke melted into him and relaxed himself.  
"I really like this person, but I'm worried because I've never kissed anyone before and what if I'm awful? What if I don't know what to do and I suck? Or I burp into their mouth or just seize up and I can't do it?" Luke rushed out in the one breath, looking up at Michael with a pained expression.  
"Don't be dumb Luke, everyone's nervous their first time, I bet this girl will be thinking the exact same thing right now" Michael smiled down at Luke, trying his hardest to be comforting.  
"You don't get it," Luke muttered, swallowing a lump in his throat, "will you let me practice on you please Mike?" Michael spluttered and backed up a little from Luke, still keeping him in his arms.  
"That's not what you want, trust me, you want your first kiss to be special." Michael sighed, his brain telling him to jump at the chance of kissing Luke, something he had been dreaming about for months on end.  
"But you know what to do! And it won't be weird, you're my best friend. You were telling us about that guy you were dating, come on, please!" Luke pleaded.  
"Luke, I don't know, seriously you'll end up regretting this," Michael wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Luke or himself.   
"Stop treating me like a child, I know what I want, please Michael." and that was enough for Michael to give in and tell Luke that he'd do it.  
"Okay," Luke grinned and moved in towards Michael's face, one hand coming up to Michael's cheek and the other coming to rest on his hip. Michael gulped dryly before placing his hands around Luke's waist. They looked at each other for a second before Luke's eyes were fluttering closed and Michael let out an anxious breath before Luke's lips connected with his. Michael's eyes snapped shut and he began to respond to Luke's lips pressing insistently against his own. Luke let out a sigh as Michael nervously opened his mouth to allow Luke access and shuffled even closer to him, his arms looping around him. Luke shyly licked across Michael's bottom lip and Michael responded by moving his tongue against Luke's, deepening their kiss and starting a kind of rhythm.   
"Wow," Luke breathed out after Michael pulled away, not moving away or removing his hands from around Michael. Luke moved himself onto Michael's lap and leaned in again, barely having the chance to kiss him again before Michael broke away.  
"What about the girl you like? I thought you just wanted to practice," Michael stuttered, it was frightening how much he loved Luke's body pressed up against his and their mouths moving in sync.  
"Who said it was a girl?" Luke smirked as he maintained his closeness and obvious desire to kiss Michael again.  
"Wait,"  
"Yes Michael it's you. I like you," Luke admitted, his cheeks blushing pink and ducking his face into Michael's neck to avoid further embarrassment. Michael grinned widely and pulled Luke out to face him.  
"You're an asshole, you could have just told me instead of making something up,"  
"I wasn't making it up, I was really nervous about this," Luke said with sincerity in his voice.  
"Shut up Luke," Michael smiled as he reconnected their lips and tangled his hands in Luke's hair.


End file.
